xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge of Mirage Kingdom
In the previous episode, Colonel Hansen was trying to steal Togepi in order to take control over the Mirage Kingdom. Pikachu and Shedinja exchanged attack and an explosion resulted. Pikachu is saved from being injured because of Togepi's Safeguard. After that, Ash, Misty and the others disappear, much to the utter dismay of Hansen. They find themselves in a mysterious world. The caretaker tells the gang that they are in the Togepi Paradise, but she is sad to say that a lot has changed since the last time she came there. They find some injured Togepi there. May consults the Pokédex for a solution. The Pokédex explains about Togepi's special ability of sensing people's feelings and how they find energy in kind Trainers. But their power will be weakened if there is the presence of impurity. Hansen and his Pokémon manage to break into the Togepi Paradise, and it did not go unnoticed by Ash and the gang. Togepi then floats toward Hansen, much to the surprise of everyone. With Togepi in his grasp, Hansen demands the throne from the king. When the king refused, Hansen sends him and the servants to the dungeon. After that, Hansen goes to a priest at a temple. Because of Togepi the priest finds him eligible to be the rule of the kingdom. When Ash and Misty break through the barrier, they run to the main part of town and saw Jessie making an announcement about Hansen being the new king. Hansen betrays Team Rocket and orders his Pokémon to attack them, and they end up blasting off again. He later finds Ash, Misty, and May, and challenges them again. On the other hand, Brock and the others are looking for the king. Two fortune tellers, who were actually Team Rocket in disguise, tells them where the king was. After that, Team Rocket disappears, their revenge on Hansen's betrayal complete. May's Torchic did not put much of a fight against the Ninjask. Pikachu, however, manage to knock out the two Ninjask with a Thunder attack. As Shedinja is about to use Solar Beam, Togepi uses Safeguard. Just then, the Togepi Paradise opens and a lot of Togepi come out. Next, Togepi starts glowing in a strange light and evolves into its next stage, Togetic. Ash and the others look quite bewildered at Togetic. Misty smiles and tells Togetic to leave everything to her. She takes out a Poké Ball, kisses it, and calls out Gyarados. Ash wonders when and where she learned to use it. Hansen is not fazed one bit, knowing that Gyarados's water attacks are useless against his Shedinja. Misty did not back down and confidently orders Gyarados to use Flamethrower. The attack deals great damage to Shedinja, finally knocking it out. While everyone is wondering why Gyarados can use Flamethrower, Misty states that water Pokémon can do fire attacks too. With Hansen defeated and locked up in the dungeon, the Togepi return to the Paradise. Togetic informs Misty that it wishes to stay behind in the Paradise and become its protector, defending it from people like Hansen. Misty and Togetic share one last tearful moment before bidding each other farewell. One of the Togepi decides to stay behind, outside of the Paradise with Princess Sara. The princess is, of course, happy because not only does she get a Togepi, she is also eligible to become the ruler. At the end, Ash and his friends waves goodbye to Misty as she leaves for Cerulean City. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Hoenn Region Category:Humans Category:Judge Category:Male Category:Muggles